Mr Right and Me
by BaybiiLexii
Summary: Bella Swan is beautiful girl with the power of Shield and Nullification. She moves to a new school that accepts her powers, Element High. There she meets the Cullens, and finds herself Falling in love...the one thing she didn't want to do. BxE !Review!
1. Chapter 1

**WOW! I am writing a Twilight Fanfic! I didn't think I could do it but Yeh! I did it! I soo did it! Ok it's starting to sound wrong, soo ignore me and read!!!!!!!!!**

**Love ya, hope you enjoy to the MAX!**

**Woop WOOP Woop WOOP!  
**

**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**

I groaned loudly as the train squeaked to a halt once more. We were stuck. Again. I felt people around me sigh too, checking their phones and clicking their tongues impatiently. I looked out of the dirty window at the view, which was surprisingly better than the smell of stale coffee in here. The trees were thick with bright green leaves and the sun was shining brightly.

On any other days I would have said "I Love Spring!" But today was different. The sun had made the train swelteringly hot and the foul body odor in the air was making me almost puke up my breakfast. Today, was supposed to be my 'moving in day'. I was entering a special new high school. And when I say special I mean **special**. I would be entering a school for people with powers. Yeh, I know, Scientists were wrong. This school was going to be hopefully the best thing in my entire life. I looked at the form again reading and re-reading everything. The Sports were pretty much the same, to keep other schools from suspicions. There were also all the rules I had to read, mainly about using my powers. I had so much to catch up o--

**Beep. Beep Beeeep.**

I scrambled around in my bag and finally sought out my phone. The Caller's ID read _Mom. _I Picked Up.

"Mom?"

"Hi Honey! How's it going?" came the excited voice of my mother.

"Terrible, I'm still on the train." I Moaned Miserably.

"But you were meant to be at the school 1hr ago!" She said almost hysterically. I Sighed, she was always over reacting. I Looked out the window again as she rambled on about the new house.

My thoughts drifted, My mother, Renee, had spent hours on end trying to find the perfect school for me with her new husband, Phil. I knew I'd always been different at my old school. The Boys would stare at me for ages and the girls would glare at me for some unknown reason. No one tried to make friends with me, and I was awfully lonely and bored most of the time.

"Honey? You still there?" Said Mom, worriedly.

"Yes. How are things with Phil?" I asked keeping my eyes fixed on the view.

"Great! Phil seems to be reall--," The train gave a lurch and I hit my head on the seat infront. Jeez, It was so crowded. We began to slowly move and pick up pace, I Sighed with relief.

"Mom, The trains moving again. Finally. I'll call you again when I get there, Ok?" I Promised.

"Sure! I Can't wait to see what you think of it and don't forget to take pictures!" She said before hanging up. This was gonna be a long day.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

It was around two 'o' clock when the taxi finally pulled up in front of 'Elements Academy'. I Had been gaping at it from all the way down the Hill, but now it looked absolutely fabulous. My heart beat increased and I found myself smiling for the first time that day. The taxi driver winked at me and helped unpack my heavy luggage. I raced to the main desk, holding my breath as I saw beautiful paintings and sculptures in every hallway.

"How may I Help you?" Said a kind voice behind me. I Saw the secretary smiling at me fondly.

"I Just moved to this school. My Name is Isabella Swan, Can you show me where my dorm room is?" She turned her head to the computer and I almost jumped to find the keys pressing themselves. She turned back to me and a map of the school fluttered into my hands, a circle was centered around a block to the east.

"Your dorm room number is 098. Your roommate is Alice Cullen, and here is your key to your room." She handed me the key and I set off over to the east to find my room. My heart raced as I fumbled with the keys but, before I even had time to open it, it opened. A Petite beautiful girl danced out towards me and enveloped me in a hug.

"Hi! I'm Alice Cullen, you must be Bella!" She said looking at me with startlingly green eyes. She was gorgeous, her hair was black, short but spiky in a cute way and glossy. Her eys were big, her lips full. "Gosh, your really pretty!" She said to me, looking at me in wonder. I Had to laugh at that. Was she kidding?

"Your the gorgeous one!" I said to her. She smiled widely at pulled me into another Hug.

"We are going to be Best Friends!" She said as we brought my luggage inside. The room was very pretty and pink. I'd usually not like pink all that much but this pink looked very nice. Alice clearly had style. She saw me looking and winked.

"I did your room too, If you don't mind." She said bouncing over to a door that was to be my room. She opened the door and I Gasped.

It was a Beautiful Purple with different shades of it lining the walls and floors. A big bed sat in the middle, looking so comfortable that I just wanted to Jump on it right then and there.

"Wow..." I Breathed.

"You Like it?" She asked anxiously.

"Like it? I Love it! Alice you are the most awsomest roommate on the planet!" I Yelled happily. She yelled happily too and we both jumped and shouted together. My Heart swelled with the love and pride for my new best friend. I had been doubting coming here, at my old school I hadn't be very popular but I guess that got me focused on my studies more. The Boys would just stare at me while I'd blush like a ripe tomato, and the girls shunned me and glared at me for god knows what reason. But now that I had Alice here I was just... overwhelmed.

"So your in blue house, like me, right?"

"huh?"

"Your power, Shield and Nullification, means your in Blue, 'Skies' is what we call ourselves. There are four different houses, Blue, Green, Yellow and Red. Skies, Leaves, Stars and Flames. Blue is for Mind control, Green is for Body control, Yellow is Physical control and Red is Element control." She grinned as I looked up, trying to comprehend all this. We talked a little more about the school, the curriculum mostly, and also the social activities and stuff.

She stepped back for a moment, eying me up. She began to circle me, looking from my not-so-white sneakers to my un-brushed curly hair.

"Your Style...is interesting." She said, not meeting my eyes. I laughed.

"I know, it sucks, my mom's always saying I need a new wardrobe." She glanced up at me, smiling mischievously.

"I am taking you shopping Saturday with me and Rose!" She exclaimed, her eyes dancing.

"Rose?" I asked,

"My other best mate! You are so gonna love her!" She giggled. "I'm gonna call her later and tell her about you. She is so gonna love you too!"

"So Tell me about yourself, though it already feels like I've known you forever." I said, joyfully. She beamed at me.

"My full name is Mary Alice Cullen, daughter of Esme and Carlisle Cullen. I Have two brothers, Edward and Emmett, who are both one year ahead of me and are non-identical twins, Edward is in Blue, Emmett is in Yellow. Trust me if you see them, you'll understand that they are non-identical. I Have two best mates, Rosalie Hale and Bella Swan, Rosalie hale, in Yellow, has a brother...Jasper Hale, in green, who is best mates with my brothers." She paused, a red tint on her cheeks.

"And I'm guessing he's the love of your life?" I grinned, knowingly. She threw a pillow at me and laughed.

"Am I That obvious?" She asked, anxiously. I shook my head.

"Not really, I'm just good at observing." I said. She smiled.

"Yeh, I guess I fancy him... He's really kind and his power is controlling emotions. I always feel calm around him." She went off in a daze.

"Your so cute! Tell me more about you." I said.

"I love creative things, I want to go into art and designing business. I love fashion and make my own clothes." She finished.

"Wow! Show me!" I goaded. She went into her room and seconds later brought out a beautiful blue sleeveless dress, it had straps around the neck and a floaty silk down at the bottom. It shimmered softly in the light and I gasped, She looked pleased.

"You are kidding, YOU MADE THAT!" I said loudly. "It looks soo expensive!" I reached out to touch the smooth fabric and felt it slip through my fingers like water. She smiled at me, proudly.

"Really? Cause...I made it for you." She said pinning it up against me.

"No way! Really! This is better than all my clothes put together."

"No kidding.." She said sarcastically, and I laughed.

"How did you know blue was my favourite colour?" I said.

"A guess."

"You are truly my best mate!" I said And we both hugged each other tightly.

"I'm gonna go unpack, ok?" I said, breaking the hug.

"Can I help?" She asked bouncing up and down. She was like a little puppy, waiting to be pet.

"Sure!"

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

After a while, of what seemed like hours, we trudged back into the livingroom, wiping the sweat off our foreheads.

"Well... that was an experience to remember.." I laughed. Alice disappeared into the kitchen, and I looked around the glorious door room. After staring the place down I saw that the bathroom had a hot tub in it and the living room couches were posh brown leather with lavender scented cushions. Was this really a dorm?

Alice buzzed over to me, a grin on her face and a glint in her eye.

"Rose is coming over, were going out tonight to meet the boys." She said grinning. "We have to look stunning, obviously."

"Ok...." I said, unsure "And I come into this.. where?"

"Bella you don't see yourself clearly, do you?" She said plainly. I had no choice but to shake my head.

"You are a boy magnet, but you choose to hide it." She said. I had to agree with her a little on the hiding thing but HUH?

"Oh and Rose is gonna be here in 3..2..1." She said matter-of-factly, as the door bell rung straight after she had said 'one'. I Gaped.

"Told ya." She said smugly.

"H-How did you...?" I asked, mystified.

"I can see the future." She smiled.

"Wow..." Wow was an understatement. No wonder she opened the door before I had come in this morning. My words were washed away though when this angel fluttered in through the door. Omg... Was I dreaming?

The Angel smiled at me and looked over at Alice. Alice looked dazed.

"Wow, I guess they were right about nullification.." She said, finally leaving her trance.

"Huh?" I answered, puzzled. She grinned knowingly;

"Rose's power is very special... She can get both sex's to fall in love with her if she wants, in this close proximity I'd of thought you'd be kissing her feet by now." She explained. I laughed looking at rose thoughtfully.

"You are stunning though..." I said, my stare sweeping up and down her perfect figure to her startlingly blond hair.

"You'd be so perfect for..." Began Alice but she broke off and looked over at Rose, who smiled back. It was like they were forming a plan up in there heads, both thinking the same thing. 5 seconds later they both turned on me.

"Were going to give you a makeover!" they said together and, before I could protest, they pushed me into a chair in front of the Mirror.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

"Oh my bloody god." I said, looking at myself in the mirror's reflection. At least I think it was myself. I was pretty. No, scrap that, Gorgeous. My Brunette hair was sleek, shiny and curls danced down my back like a waterfall. My Lips were full and had light pink lipstick on, my cheeks were flushed rouge and my skin glowed. My Eyes looked big and warm, light milk chocolate orbs followed my gaze, my eyelashes were long and thick.

"This is what you truly look like Bella, under all your mush." Said Alice. I grinned up at them both.

"Thank you, so much guys. This is... just the best." I said.

"Ah Ah Ah! Were not done yet. I've got an outfit for you to wear." Said Alice, disappearing into her room again, then coming out holding a purple elegant floaty top and a pair of designer jeans.

"Cool!" I said already in love with it. I thanked them again and again, and proceeded to get changed in my room. Hunting around, I found a pair of pearl earrings and a silver necklace too. My shoes where sandals but had fancy white straps, crisscrossing in all directions. It was probably the only thing Alice approved of me wearing. When I finally came out, the girls had already gotten dressed and were talking in animatedly.

They stopped and looked at me, and smiled widely.

"Wow, Bella, you clean up good." said Rosalie.

"Thank you." I said, then asking the question I'd been dying to ask. "Where are we going?"

"De Le Cruz. Its just opened up, it's like a club and restaurant. Restub or clurant." She said, and I laughed. "Were meeting the boys, remember, and I think there are gonna be boys asking you for dates before we even get to our booth." I raised my eyebrows, uncertainly.

"All Right girls, lets rock it!" Said Rose and we all raced to the door.

**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**

**So, how did you you think it was? If you see me putting Rosaline instead of Rosalie sue me, cause I keep doing that. I read Rosalie wrong in the first book so, yeah, it's a Habit. I love Twilight and Ahhhh! Edward Cullen, soo hot!**

**Anyway I will be updating this, so keep your eyes peeled!**

**Like onions!**

**OR PATATAS FRITES! And I Sooo Mean it. Work it girl, and as my mate says... babeyah2k2watsup2k2toastyah2k2babe.**

**Yeh...2k2 x]  
**

**Lots of love... (Lol greetings card message.)**

**-BaybiiLexii xxOxx 2k2.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi second chapter and only one review, I'm feeling a little upset. Please Please review! Love -BaybiiLexii xxx**

* * *

**Edwards POV**

Alice sure is _late_. She was meant to meet her room mate today right? She was hyper with glee when she found out she'd get to know someone new, but still very worried. What if they turned out to be like... Jessica or Lauren? I wouldn't be able to deal with that, and I'll bet my car Alice wouldn't either. Emmet and Jasper looked pretty impatient anyway. The vibes were making me even impatient too, yet I could read their minds clearly. They just couldn't wait to see what the girls were wearing.

_'Rose is gonna look so hot, like always...' _Came Emmett's inner growling voice. I nudged him and he looked over and grinned;

_'Sorry, man...'_

Jasper had, for god knows how long, been crushing on my sister, Alice. It was pretty clear they felt the same way about each other, but I'll let nature do it's thing...for now.

Finally they entered through the automatic doors of _De le Cruz_.

Jasper and Emmett both raised their heads like dogs to look up adoringly at Alice and Rosalie. Then my eye's caught the attention of a beautiful girl standing in between them. She had beautiful pale skin, big milk chocolate eyes and smooth, silky brown locks that tumbled down her back elegantly. My eyes widened and she smiled shyly. I think my breathing disappeared...

**Bella's POV**

I entered the place through the automatic, glass doors. It wasn't as full as I thought it would have been. It had been a Nightmare getting here and I couldn't imagine what poor Rosaline was feeling when that guy was sick on her shoes, he apparently loved her _that_ much. Alice finally spotted the boys and we made our way over. My Jaw almost dropped.

They were gorgeous, and muscular. One was tall and very big. Not big..Fat, Big..Muscles. His arms looked like they were going to burst. He was however very handsome, his features very defined. He gave me a lopsided grin and stood up to greet Rose with a kiss. So I know who was together with who now. Alice grinned slightly at Jasper and he smiled back charmingly showing his perfect teeth. He was absolutely perfect for Alice. Handsome, Tall and lean had muscles but hidded under his shirt.

The one that caught my attention was one that was looking at me intently. My eyes sweeped over his face and almost gasped, but managed to smile shyly.

He was gorgeous, and had creamy skin. His eyes were green with a layer of gold around, and I almost drowned with in. He smiled at me and I felt weak in the knees. Dream or not I was going to make the most of it. We sat down infront of the boys me, ironically, facing the boy.

"Bella, this is Emmett," She said gesturing to the guy who had snogged Rose's face off. "Jasper," She said looking at the guy infront of her. "and Edward." pointing at the beauty before me. _Edward._

Well at least I knew his name. He was looking at me interestedly and I put my hand out infront of me.

"Hi, I'm Bella." I said smiling. He grinned back at me and my heart fluttered. Ahhh. Woah! Stop there! Don't-go-a-falling justa yet.

"Edward." He said in a soft velvety voice, taking my hand softly and kissing the top. Oh my god. Someone pinch me...

**Edward POV**

As I took her petite hand into my own I admired her smooth skin. It was obvious I was falling for her even before I knew her. But she really was something. I planted a kiss on the back of her hand, inhaling the intoxicating smell of freesias and strawberries. She smiled, a little starteld, but content.

"So Bella, has Alice worked her way in to drive you crazy yet?" He said grinning. Alice bopped him on the head with her fist and he looked up at her, amused and mock angery.

"Alice!" He whined in a childlike voice. "I was just stating the obvious." He grinned and she sighed.

"Ignore the infant" she said to Bella as Emmett pouted. Jasper and Me laughed.

"Hiya..Eddie." Came a Nasal voice behind me. Ah, Lauren. Ugh.

"Hello, Lauren." I said, not turning around. Jeez, talk about me having to be gentleman.

"Out with your _friends_?" She said disaproovingly. What do you care?

"Obviously."

"May I join." She said sickly sweet. Alice gave me a look of Horror and I resisted the Urge to laugh. She'd already plonked herself next to me, by the time I'd gotten a hold of my self, and wrapped her claw-like arms around me. I Froze. I mouthed 'Help Me' at Emmett but he was too busy holding back his chuckles. Oh No.

"So...er..." began Bella, nervously. My heart beat accelerated as I realised the position this put her in. Lauren glared at her, sweeping her eyes over Bella. She snorted, and smirked. Oh No, _she didn't_...

"Lauren, can you get off me please." I said through gritted teeth. She pouted but reluctantly removed her arms.

"Alice, what kind of lessons do they teach here?" Began Bella, breaking the Awkward silence.

"Oh, the Normal. But They also teach, Potions, Defence & Disarm, Quilanology..." She listed off her fingers. Bella's eyebrows scrunched up adorably.

"Quilanology?"

"Ah, Yeh right, It's were you learn about other Mythical creatures such as ourselves, About different Spells, hexes' and jinks'. We also do text book work, from people with powers who have written about their experiences. We do quite a lot of things. Which reminds me..." She said rumaging around in her handbag. "I have your timetable. Lets all compare!" I reached into my jacket and pulled out my timetable.

It turns out that I have many subjects with Bella... and Lauren. Ugh.

I have Biology, English, Maths, Potions, Defence & Disarm, Drama & Quilanology with Bella. Yipee!

I have Biology, English, Chemisty, Maths & Drama with Lauren. Oh no.

Emmett, Jasper, Alice & Rosalie have some with me too, mostly just normal lessons. Lauren Kept yanking on my arm, until I finally slid out of her grasp. She pouted, what she thought looked seductive but I thought made her look crosseyed, and turned to Bella.

"So Bella, Where are you from?" Said Lauren, looking at Bella like she was something Filthy on her shoe.

**NORMAL POV**

"Phoenix." Replied Bella, Curtly. She wasn't taking a liking to this, _Lauren_. Lauren smirked.

"Where's your Tan?" She said, gesturing to Bella's Pale skin.

"Damn, must've mispaced it." Replied Bella, Emmett sniggered in the background.

"Ohh, Rosalie, I like this girl." He said, erning him another Bop on the head. "Ow."

"You Cant Lose a Tan!" Cried Lauren.

"You Don't Say..." Said Bella. "I Don't know I guess I'm just pale." Lauren flicked her blond hair over her shoulder and stuck out her chest, revieling more cleavage than should.

"My. Jessica said you were Pale. I guess it was true, huh." Bella just nodded numbly.

"Me & Edward go way back, Uhviously." She said hugging his arm in the process.

"So Bella, there's gonna loads of competitions and sports Championships, you good at anything?" Said Alice, trying to turn her back to Lauren.

"Er....Football?" Said Bella, nervously.

"No way, you play Bells?" Said Emmett.

"Yeh, except I'm such a Klutz." Lauren frowned, trying to comprehend Klutz to her mind.

"Klutz? Whats that Eddie?" She said. Everyone stared at her.

"Clumsy..." Said Edward, finally trying not to laugh. Emmett's shoulders were moving up and down as he silently shook with laughter, he almost lost it but Rosalie pinched his arm. Alice looked in the other direction making cute splutering noises.

"Oh." She said. Her eyebrows scrunched up in thought. Bella stared in confusion at the dumb girl... _No one could be **that** dumb, right?_

"Well, anyways, I got to go see Jessica. Bye Eddie!" She said skipping off.

"Who...Who was that?" Said Bella uncertainly.

"Lauren Mallory. Tries to Dominate the school, with her popularity. Her Power is Ice." Said Alice. "And... she is very unintelligent." They laughed.

"Oh. I didn't really like her ego." Said Bella.

"That won't be the only thing you don't like." muttered Rosalie.

"How about we go to Aqua Gardens?" Said Alice, " I hear they have a new exhibit. Oh, Bella, You have to see it! It is soo pretty and has a waterfall!" Squealed Alice. Bella Sweatdropped and grinned back at her new bestfriend.

"Sure!"

----------------------------------------------

"W-Wow!" Bella gasped

"I Told yah, isn't it GORGEOUS!" Alice's voice beamed. The Lights were floating from tree to tree. Floating. They looked like they were held by invisible string,. But Bella knew it was someone's power. The Benches were silver with fancy cushions on, not what a normal bench would look like. There were fountains that spouted gold water, others that seemed to be chocolate fountains. The fish jumped in spirals, each were colours of the rainbow. The sky above them was a stary midnight and the moon shone above, as prominantly as the sun.

"Gorgeous, doesn't qualify." Said Bella, awestruck, twirling in admiration. Alice giggled.

"You look SO Cute! Doesn't she Edward.." Said Alice sneakily glancing at Edward, faking innocence. He smiled agreeably.

"Well... I vote we split off into groups and meet back at CoffeeViva, Ok?" Said Alice, in charge. Everyone nodded in agreement. The next thing Bella knew Alice had paired off with Jasper and Rosalie with Emmett. Edward stood there, his hands in his pockets.

"Ahh...Groups..." Said Bella. He grinned.

"Yeh, Well said."

**Bella POV**

We began to walk around the Park, looking at the beautiful flower arts and the spiral trees. He looked down at me.

"So, how are you finding the school so far?" He asked.

"It's beautiful, and I couldn't ask for a better roommate. Alice is so kind, and Rosalie too. I can't wait for lessons." I answered honestly

"What subjects are you interested in?"

"I'd like to have good qualifications for English. My sciences are Good. Maths, I improve every year yet I never do quite so well as I do in my other subjects. My Languages are difficult yet suprisingly interesting. I'm attrocious at some forms of sport, except basketball and football."

"Basketball and Football. I'm suprised it isn't cheerleading and more cheerleading." He said interested.

"I am definitely not like other girls. I'm probably more plain and boring." I sighed. He stopped. I turned around to face him, his face wa sincredulous.

"Plain? Boring?" He said "You are infact very interesting, You know I can't read your mind."

"R-Read my mind?" I stuttered, _was he mental?_

"It's my power." He stated matter-of-factly. _Oh of course, silly Bella. _

"Oh right, I guess it's my Shield and/or Nullification." I said. He grinned.

"No wonder Alice kept thinking 'Wait until Edward notices, he's going to have a migrane'." He said chuckling. My face flushed a little.

"So, What are your parents like?"

"Is this 20 questions? My parents are unordinary, I guess. My mother is child-like, very interesting, always a trouble maker and a Worrier. My Father is a serious adult, but can't cook to save his life. He's a softy on the inside though." I said smiling. "They aren't together anymore though." He looked thoughtfully at me.

"What about you?" I said, avoiding more questions on the subject.

"My parents...Carlisle and Esme Cullen. Esme is warm hearted and very kind. She doesn't work but she can cook supurbly. Carlisle is more refined, works in a hospital. He deals with people who have serious diseases." Said Edward.

"Wow." Was the great response I came up with.

"So, have you any siblings." He said.

"No, only child. I have many cousins though, most of them I do not like. There is one of them I treat as if she were my sister. Her name is Lilly, she is 4 and is very cute and sweet. Her parents just died so she may be coming to live with us." I said sadly.

"Oh. Lilly must mean a lot to you." He said.

"She does, I'm afraid she won't remember her old parents. They were so kind & Loyal to me and my parents." I said. We'd finally made our way to CoffeeViva, and Alice and Jasper were there waiting for us. We were soon joined by a ruffled looking Rosalie and Emmett. No doubt we all knew what they'd been up too. We all left, girls together and boys together, and headed towards the dorms. Alice giggled at me when I blushed bright crimson when Edward kissed my Hand.

I won't ever wash my hand again.

* * *

**Thnx for reading & remember to review! Woop woop, theres a genie in the house!**

**xxx**

**-BaybiiLexii.**

**P.S Am starting next chappie already!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Next Chapter! How you like it x]**

_**Hello, Mr Right, I was just looking for you.**_

Sleeping was my main worry that night. It seemed like my head was bursting with questions, mostly totally random. The next morning was painful, seeing as I had slept in the most awkward position imaginable. My eyes fluttered open and groaned when I saw that Alice was standing in front of me grinning a slightly insanely. I quirked an eyebrow and she laughed harder.

"Ok I have Two things I'm exstatic about. Firstly, we are going shopping..." I pulled a face and She grinned "Thats why I'm so happy. Your face is just.. Hilarious!"

"Number 2 is that you sleep talk." She said Mischeviously.

"Oh No. What did I say?" I groaned. This was so embarrassing.

"I bought on ebay", "Aliens can't have 12 fingers, Stupid" and then "Your sock smells like bubblegum." Finished Alice. She looked down at me and went into Hysterics when she saw my face, It was mostly obscured by my hand that was pressing over my mouth.

"Oh no..." I had always sleep talked since I was old enough to speak. Mostly it was a load of waffle that came out of my mouth, sometimes it was secrets didn't want to share. When I was 9 I had stayed up all night to not let my mum find out that I had got a D in Sport when we were doing Volleyball.

"You also said..'Edward.'" Grinned Alice. If I looked Horrified then it was nothing like what I looked now. My face went so red I looked like a Human strawberry.

"So, I'm going to call Rose, and were going SHOPPING!" She yelled. I pouted and threw my head onto my Pillow again. This was gonna be a long day and I was going to begin it by staying in bed.

"Bellaaaaaaaa..." Whined Alice, "Don't make me do this." I didn't budge, so she yanked the covers off and I groaned at the cold air. Too Cold. Need Warmth.

"Ugh. Fine I'll have a Shower." I groaned and She Clapped her hands in delight.

"Wow, you have a tatoo." She said impressed. She examined my blue butterfly on the small of my back. It was just above my hips in the middle. I had got it two years ago. My Mother flipped out, but at the time I had got it done I had had an argument with her. She then decided she liked tatoos when phil came and got a love heart on her ankle, Personally I think its because Phil has a dragon on his arm.

And so I quickly had my shower, trying out my new 'Strawberry & Freesia' shampoo and conditioner, and got changed into a Jane Norman Purple Tee and skinny jeans. Alice looked a little impressed i had learnt so much from the lecture she had given me the night before. Alice was wearing a Miniskirt with strappy sandals, then a Black halter.

I had to admit she had chosen very carefully as we stepped outside into the full glare of the hot sun. She skipped over to her Car. Her Car was, like everything else here, awsome. I gaped, glad I had left My truck at home. **(Check it out on my Home Page.)** It was an open top Bugatti Veron I had found out later when we were sitting inside. We listened to 'Check yes, juliet' by We The Kings as we drove speedily to the Town center.

As our hair blew in the wind we sang at the tops of our voices, her Clear voice contrasting suprisingly well with mine.

_Check yes, Juliet_

_I'll be waiting wishing, wanting_

_yours for the taking_

_just sneak out_

_and don't tell a soul goodbye..._

"Woo!" I shouted as the song slowly drew to a close and I settled back into the warm seat. Alice laughed and we parked our car in the shopping centers car park.

"That was sooo Cool!" Said Alice. "I'm so glad your here!" She grinned at me.

"I'm Glad I'm here too." I grinned back.

"So... Let's go shopping!" She shouted and danced into_ Channelle_. People stared at us a little but I just shook my head and raced in after her. I saw her small head bobbing by the makeup section.

"Oh I so need this, ohhh and this! And Omg, it was out already!" She shouted. I looked at the perfume.

"That only just came out today, Alice, I think almost all of this section did." I explained. She looked Horrified. I Quirked and eyebrow quistionably.

"You mean... it's been out already for hours?" She said upset. I patted her on the back and she went to go and pay for her millions of things. I decided to have a look at the small strawberry perfume in the shape of a elegant swan. I'd always had a thing for glass animals. My mother had always said she'd get me one, yet She never remembered. I sighed at the price tag and placed it down again. I spun around and followed after Alice as we left the shop.

**********

"Omg, Bella try this _on_!" Said Alice as she handed me another blue halter neck dress. I tried it on without complaint, knowing she would force me into it anyway. My feet felt like they were going to drop off. Alice, sensing my drowsiness, marched us off to 'Planet Coffee'. The shakes were great and Alice bought us a chocolate gateu to share. She giggled at my face at the end, choclate had found its way onto my nose.

"So..Bella, do you like Edward?" She said.

"Er, well...He's nice?" I said uncertainly. She smiled.

"I think Edward liked you." She said, I blushed.

"You think so?"

"I knew you liked him! Me and Rose think you two would make the sweetest couple ever." She carried on. "Were gonna set you two up!"

"Alice.."I said warningly, she just blinked and smiled.

"Yes." She said innocently.

"You will not set us up, ok?

**Alice's POV**

_Sorry Bella,_ I thought as I crossed my fingers behind my back and faked a disapointed face.

"Fine."

**Bella's POV**

"When's your Birthday, Alice?" I asked, relieved that she had agreed to not mess in my love life.

"Birthday...4th of July. Why?" She questioned.

"Wow, that's pretty soon. I felt like asking you some questions about you, seeing that you seem to know alot about me." I said. And she smiled warmly.

"Ah, So when is yours?" She asked me.

"19th of September." I said. She whipped out her pink calendar and pink pen and began flipping through the pages to try and find September. I laughed, and she looked at me confused.

"You...are just awsome." I said and she flipped her hair and pouting, imitating lauren, and said "Tell me something I don't know!"

That set us off into chanting the lyrics to Selena Gomez 'Tell me something I dont know' loudly all the way to Alices car.

**********

It had been an hour since we had had our shopping spree when Rosalie came bouncing through the door. She was wearing Denim shorts and a White tank top. Her Bikini showed through her pale attire but she didn't seem to care, infact it made her look more hot than she already was...Impossible! She looked at us lying on the couch, painting eachothers nails, and said "Wanna go swimming?". We looked at each other and nodded, then we jumped up to get dressed almost immediatly.

The Pool was the the definite Highlight of my day. It was so Big! The ripples in the water sparkled above the glossy aqua. There were Sun beds sitting all around the pool, with Umbrellas to shade over them. I hadn't really noticed that the sun was this hot before, but now, I felt glad I had changed out of my other clothes into shorts and a tank top. Alice had picked out my Bikini under my supervision, yet she wouldn't of cared if I had said no anyway. Except she said that she respected my decision. Yeh, Right.

Not many people were there that I recognised. It seemed that Lauren and Jessica were sat in the sunbeds staring at us like we were gum on there shoes. I felt suddenly very very shy. Alice and Rosalie both beamed though when they spotted the boys splashing eachother in the pool. I couldn't Help but suck in my breath when I saw Edwards toned muscular Body. We walked over to the pool, when a Boy with sandy blonde hair and crinckly blue eyes tapped me on the shoulder. I turned.

"Hi, I'm Mike. You must be Isabella." He said

"Bella, pleased to meet you." His features were cute, but not like Edwards. He smiled at me and shook my hand.

"Do you want me to show you around the school, I'm sure you want to see it **all**." The way he said all made me cringe slightly. He smirked and I begun to like him less.

"Ah, Alice and Rosalie have already showed me the school..maybe another time." I said and turned away from him. He grabbed my arm and I whipped my head to look at me.

"What about dinner?" He continued. I panicked a little and the someone put a hand on his shoulder, I looked up and saw Edward glaring down at Mike.

**Edward's POV**

"What about dinner?" I heard Mike say. _Right Thats it! _I moved towards them after see Bella looking upset and flusterred. I walked over to Mike and gripped his shoulder. He turned his head up and glared at me feebly.

"Cullen." He said, what he thought was menacingly. Bella shifted uneasily from one foot to another. Mike gave me one last glare and stalked off. _You're mine Bella Swan. _I tried to ignore it but growled instinctively.

"Are you Ok?" I asked Bella, who snapped her head towards me. Maybe I had inturupted something....

"Thanks, Edward." She smiled warmly, and my heart raced.

**This is definitely no ordinary feeling.**

We walked down to the pools edge and dangled our legs into the cool breeze of the water. Bella sighed happily and looked over at me.

"Who is your roommate? Jasper or Emmett?" She asked curiously.

"Both. We got bigger rooms cause we are Captains. It worked out pretty well. Have you met Rosalie's Roommate?" I asked.

"No, who is it?"

"Tanya. She is probably the second most annoying person in this school." I answered cooly.

"Oh?"

"Rosalie can't stick her. I feel awful for her. Tanya must be a real pain in the neck. Alice thought she would get the same misfortune as Rosalie and get Lauren. She was really Lucky that she got you." I said softly. She blushed a beautiful shade of pink and looked down at the pool. I slid in slowly and she watched the ripples around me.

"Come in." I encouraged.

"I..Can't." She murmered.

"Sure you can, I'll catch you."

She looked at me with embarrasment.

"No." She said stubbornly but adorably, placing her hands on her hips and had a mock moody expression on her face. I grinned.

"Well, don't blame me if this happens." I said and splashed her. She squealed and splashed me back. **(SPLASH FIGHT! - Author x])**

"Come in, Bella." I said. She blushed and looked down.

"I can't swim." She said, looking upset.

"I'll help you." I said earnestly. She nodded and placed her arms on my shoulders. I hugged her around her curvy waist and lifted her into the pool.

She groaned when the cold water lapped onto her skin and drew in to my chest. "Cold." She shivered. I felt some hard glares digging into my back as the guys around the pool watched us. _oh boy._

She seemed oblivious to it though.

I found my self glaring back at them and she raised an eyebrow questioningly.

Is it possible to love someone in just a couple of days.

**Ok Peeps. This is it! If you don't review, no more chappies! I have one lonsome review from one of my mates. I feel terrible! Is my writing that bad? Eh? EH!? No worries though! JUST PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Love you all, next chapter is Bella's first day and lets just say it going to be a little freaky.**

**See yah!**

**BaybiiLexii  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hidden in a crowd, But am I yet free?_**

**Bella's POV**

Crowds of people rushed by me, not even sparing a glance in my direction. So much for trying to act helpless but then again, my mother always said I was never born to be an actress.

I was Lost. Hearing that myself made it harder for me to hold in my panic. I looked down at my timetable once more, searching for some kind of hidden message that would show me the way. English in A3 with Mr Woods. Where the Hell is A3?!

5 Minutes later.

After some unhelpful directions from some boys in the year below, who were a little more interested in my chest, I finally made it to A3. Mr Woods seemed nice and pleasant and didn't seem to mind my being late. I felt a little more relieved when I saw Edward and Alice at the back of the classroom. Alice waved happily at me while Edward gave me a lopsided grin. I felt a little heat rush to my cheeks and made my way over there. They were starting _Hamlet,_ a book I'd already read before, but it was intresting enough for me to gladly to repeat.

I sunk my head into the world of shakespere, sometimes saying the quotes before I had even begun to read them. I'd learnt the play off-by-heart by the age of 12.

_O, That this too too solid flesh would melt, __Thaw, and resolve itself into a dew._

I mouthed the words silently and inclined my head to the left to see what Alice and Edward were doing. Alice had the book perched on her knee while Edward was gazing out the window. No doubt he had read the book before, he was perfect.

_Neither a borrower nor a lender be:__ For loan oft loses both itself and friend. _

I put my book down after a while as boredom started creeping up on me. As Mr Woods droned on, I took the time to examine the Classroom. Posters of general plays and films were strung up on the wall to disguise the Pale yellow wall paint underneath. Most of the walls were lined with old bookshelves with neatly placed books, all spined sticking out. I began to wonder whether there was library in this school, though I guessed there undoubtably was as this school had everything. It even has it's own Mall.

_---------------------------------------------_

_Doubt thou the stars are fire;_

_Doubt that the sun doth move; _

_---------------------------------------------_

The school bell finally rang to signal the end of the double period. I stacked my books in a pile and headed down the aisle towards the door. I tripped over before I could get to the final desk though, I guess my ability to act elegant was lacking again. Except this time my head didn't make contact with the floor. Someone had gripped me gently around the waist.

"You Ok?" Said Edwards soft velvety voice. Gulp.

"Yeh, I'm Fine." I replied after finding my voice to speak.

_---------------------------------------------_

_Doubt truth to be a liar; _

_But never doubt I love. _

---------------------------------------------

"Soooo Sorry, Isabella." Came a nasal sarcastic voice. We looked up and saw lauren sitting at her desk, glaring daggers at me. Edward seemed a little annoyed too. Maybe they had a history together. It didn't take a genius to see they were pretty perfect for each other looks-wise. Lauren was the kind to be described as a babie kind of girl.

I finally stood up straight, thanked Edward once more, and left the classroom together with him.

"Have you two got a bad history?" I asked, thinking my question out loud. He looked incredulously at me.

"W-with Lauren?! No, No. God, of course not! No. Never." He rambled. I guess I looked a little more suprised than I should of been.

"Oh. I thought..." I trailed off. He seemed a little flustered and indignant by my sudden question. I felt a little annoyed with my self too. Stupid Bella.

---------------------------------------------------------

As soon as we finally came to Class, his expression seemed to soften. Biology was little less boring with Edward sitting next to me as my partner. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Lauren and one of her friends, I think it was Jessica, glaring at me. At that Time I didn't care to much. edward seemed to notice my unease and looked over at the girls with disgust. They immidietly transformed there facial expressions into smiles and fluttering eyelashes. They were just trying a little too hard.

Finally we had lunch. Alice, Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie were already sat at a table to the east of the cafeteria. They waved us over.

"Lauren Mallory really has it in for you, Bella." Whispered Alice to me. Lauren was sending me spiteful looks. I picked up my red apple and bit into it to try and distract my self, though I felt a small shudder creep up my back. Alice looked at them and snorted.

"They are comparing how many carbs they have in their lunch again." Stated Alice, As my eyes caught the mass of green on Lauren Mallory and her groups plates. "Look's like Jessica Lost." Jessica looked a little upset as the rest of her group ignored her or even smirked at her in a overpowering way.

"That's Awful." I said looking a little shocked at what I was seeing. Even after the evil-filled glances I had been getting, I still felt sorry for her.

"Lauren is very precise on the rules and regulations for her clique. She even has aims for her clique, the top of the list reads "Get Edward". But that's only for Lauren... She'd murder anyone else." Explained Alice.

I finished with my Lunch and went to put my tray and rubbish away. The one tray pile was stacked very high, so I didn't bother using that as due to the inheritance of my clumsiness. I Finally found a spot and turned to put my Rubbish in the bin. Lauren was stood behind me, her clique behind her. She had a smirk on her face, a one that said 'You're nothing more than the Dirt under my feet.'

"Swan. I wan't to, like, talk to you about my Boyfriend." She said Bluntly. I raised an eyebrow.

"You're Boyfriend? Who?" I asked suprised. She couldn't mean...

"Who? Edward, of course. We are, like, totally made for each other, like." She said. The word _like_ was getting on my nerves. Whether it was because Lauren was using the word too much, or whether her conversation was about how she was deluded enough to think that Edward was her boyfriend, I didn't know. I think _Hamlet_ was hurting my brain.

"Edward isn't your boyfriend." It seemed only fair I put her in the right.

"He will be soon, so I might as well like say it. But Let me just get something clear here. You are not good enough for Edward, and you never will be. Look at you..." She pulled at my curly brown hair that I'd always admired as my best feature, yet now it felt like a mud pie was sitting on top of my ugly head. "Your too plain, boring...nothing special. Edward and me were made for each other. I mean cant you just, like, see us together. Him, the hottest guy and basketball captain, and Me, The prettiest girl alive and Head Cheerleader. So just stay out of my way, there's no point in even trying to get Edward." She looked at me in disgust, a sneer playing on her lips. I wanted a hole in the floor to appeat just were I was standing.

"Come on girls. I have gone, like, 20 minutes with out lipgloss," She walked off, her clique following her.

----------------------------------------------------

**Edward's POV**

I scanned the cafeteria for Bella. A Small head of gorgeous cascading brown curls was right in front of the bins. She seemed to be talking to someone. I walked over and hid behind the bins. I heard Bella's voice come out quiet yet edgy, infront of me.

"Edward isn't your boyfriend." _Too right,_ I thought. W_ait. Who is she talking too?_

"He will be soon, so I might as well like say it. But Let me just get something clear here. You are not good enough for Edward, and you never will be. Look at you..." It was Lauren. I peaked over the bins and saw her pulling at Bella's hair. I desperately wanted to go and smack Lauren's hand away, but I stayed were I was. Afraid of being found out. "Your too plain, boring...nothing special. Edward and me were made for each other. I mean cant you just, like, see us together. Him, the hottest guy and basketball captain, and Me, The prettiest girl alive and Head Cheerleader. So just stay out of my way, there's no point in even trying to get Edward."

I snarled and stood up, although they still didn't see me. Bella looked so Hurt and upset.

"Come on girls. I have gone, like, 20 minutes with out lipgloss," Lauren and her clique left.

-

-

-

"Bella..." I said after and internity. She looked up, and I saw her eyes were welled up with silent tears. "Bella." She turned around.

"I-I'm Fine" She replied in a shaky voice, and ran off.

Man, Do I Feel Crap.

-----------------------------------------------------------

**Thanks for reading! But Please please REVIEW! Is it that bad? I mean seriously...2 reviews? I won't update till I have at least 10 reviews!**

**COME ON PEOPLE!**

**Love BaybiiLexii. xxx**

**;]**


	5. Chapter 5

_**CherryBlossom Petals**_

"ARGHHHH!" I said loudly as I threw my head into one of my silky lavendar pillows. Today, was just......Bleurgh! See, that's how terrible it was. I'm not even saying real words here.

And Edward saw all of it. I felt a tear drip down my cheek as I remembered the whole incident. It was pretty true and obvious that I wasn't good enough for Edward. Lauren had it spot on. Thats why I was probably so distraught.

I quickly wiped the tear away and smiled at my hilarious reflection. Boy, was I a mess. I quickly took a shower, and used my favourite shampoo again. I set up some lovely Freesia smelling candles in the bathroom, and they managed to relax me greatly. Towards the End of my shower I Heard a thump from inside the bedroom. I quickly got dressed into some trackies and looked out the door. Alice was sobbing her heart out on the Bed, punching her hands against the Pillow.

"Alice?" I said out loud, and she stopped, sat up straight and brushed the tears from her eyes. There was a red rim around the edges of her eyes, from all the crying. I sat down next to her and put my arm around her. She sniffled and leaned towards me reluctantly. "What's wrong?"

"I've been such an idiot. A moron. A Complete and utter dingbat." She said tearfully. I wrapped my arm securely around her waist.

"Can you tell me why you feel like an idiot. Moron. Complete and utter dingbat." I asked, she smiled a little and rubbed her eyes.

"I.. Kind of went into hysterics with Jasper." She mumbled, seemingly angry at her self. "I should have just asked him, not bawled at him like a freaking lunatic!"

"What did you want to ask him?"

"I didn't ask him anything!" She responded. "I just yelled at him!"

"But, what?"

"Well... I didn't know where it was going. I knew it was going somewhere, but where too?" She babbled. "I mean when I look in his eyes, I know he likes me too. But I guess I just was afraid to ask him about it, and ended up getting frustrated with myself. I said, 'well this isn't going anywhere, so why continue'. I bet He hates me." I stroked her back soothingly and she seemed to calm down. She suddenly fell asleep on my shoulder so I put her to bed and smiled as she snuggled up comforatably. Now to deal with Jasper.

----------------------------------------

I knocked twice on dorm number 52. I hadn't been in here at all so, it was all new to me. I'd been expecting Jasper to open the door, but instead it was Edward. I looked up and our eyes locked with one another for a second, before I broke away from the connection.

"Hey, is Jasper there?" I asked. He seemed to still be looking at my face, as if searching for something.

"Yes, wait a minute." Came his velvety voice. Why can he be so perfect and I so not. He walked into the dorm and It gave me some time to just look in through the door. The room was burly green and was very spacious. A Couch and Tv were lined in place near the walls. A Stereo and racks of music where on shelves to the east of the dorm next to a door that, I suppose led to the kitchen or 1 of the bedrooms. Over all the dorm looked quite modern like ours did. No suprise there from the Cullen siblings.

"Bella?" Said Jasper, suddenly appearing looking very worried.

"Jasper. I had a talk with Alice. She feels really terrible." I said, and he looked really upset. His eyes looked like he had just lost his favourite teddy.

"I don't know what I did wrong. I feel pretty helpless. Did I do something wrong?" He asked worriedly.

"No, I don't think so. She just went into hysterics a bit because she didn't know whether you and her were anything. I know she thinks the world of you, but I think she's just scared." Jasper looked a little relieved and smiled.

"Do you think she...Loves me?" He asked. I saw tension rising up in his face.

"Definetly." I said Blunty and he beamed at me. He nodded.

"I know I do too. Is she free tonight?" He asked.

"She will be. She'll cancel any of her plans for you anyway." I said

"Great! So about 7? I'll pick her up." He said enthusiastically. I nodded happily, He grinned at me and we waved good bye.

I began to walk back to the dorm.

"Bella, wait." I heard a velvety voice say. I turned and looked up at Edward. I caught a little pink tinge in his cheeks. Holy Moley, had I made THE Edward Cullen Blush? "I'm sorry about...the whole Lauren Catastrophe. And just to let you know, All the things that Lauren said aren't true." And with that, he smiled at me with his lopsided grin and walked off. Talk about wierd. But I couldn't help being thrilled at his words.

When I came back, Alice was still asleep in her bed so, I made some hot chocolate for us both and went over to wake her gently. She wouldn't want to be late for her date now would she?

"Alice... I have made you some loco hot coco..." **(I Know, Hannah Montana!)**I soothed, but I guess I sounded kinda creepy. I wafted the drink under nose and her eyes shot open. I giggled and gave it to her. There was peace for a couple of minutes.

"Why'd you wake me?"

"You don't want to be late for you special date." I replied.

"Ah..." She said, taking another sip. 3...2...1... PSSSSTH! "W-WHAT!?"

"You have a date with Jasper." I said, pretending to be unfazed. Her mouth opened and closed, so she looked like a cute pink fish.

"Ah." She said, taking another shortsip. I turned my head and stared at her with an incredulous look. We met each others gazes and burst out into fits of giggles. Finally she gave a short gasp and a look of dreaded horror came over her pixie face.

"WHAT WILL I WEAR?!"

--------------------------------------------------

"Y-You Look...." Said a speechless Jasper who stood at the door, dressed in a shirt and jeans with a loose black tie around his neck. I couldn't help noticing his prominent muscles and abs pertruding under his shirt as he held out a bouquet of Ruby red roses to a Gorgeous Alice, Go Ali! "Breathtaking." Alices cheeks tinted pink and She smiled shyly.

He offered her his arm which she gladly took. And with one last wave goodbye, they swept gracefully away. I grinned from ear to ear as I imagined Alice may be a bit too dazed to tell me anything when she would get back home. I did my happy dance for Alice, knowing she would be doing that inside, and leapt onto the bed. I so wasn't tired yet.

I could read a book....? Nah. I'd already read Jane Austen three times.

Homework...? Pfft, Done it. Yeh I'm such a nerd.

Jog...? Fine. I need some excercise. I quickly put on my black tracksuit that Alice had forced me to wear in the shop and had insisted on buying it. I had to admit, it did make my Ass look good. I tied my hair back into a high pony tail and laced up my trainers. I then spent a good 10 minutes looking for my Ipod which was under my bed. I can't Jog well without Music.

As I left The Dorm I felt a presence behind me.

"Hello, Isabella." Said the voice. I turned around and wrinkled my nose. It was Mike Newton. His hair was pasted with over used Gel. His out fit looked just as bad, his pants were black eather and his jacket matched but he was wearing a wierd polo shirt underneath. I caught a glimse of a sign on the Jacket which read 'Babe Magnet'. Eww.

"Hi Mike." I said Hurriedly before turning to leave.

"Wait. I am free all night. Want me to take you someplace nice." He said. Omg. Cheesy.

"Err Sorry, I'm Helping Alice with somethings." I lied.

"No you're not, I saw Alice leave with Jasper." He replied grinning as if he thought I was playing a game. _Omg, Take the hint and go away._

"Err, actually I have stuff to do tonight." I said.

"Oh Come on, Isabella." He smirked. "Stop playing hard-to-get."

"It's Bella, and I have to go." I snapped. He looked a little offended but wouldn't let it go.

"Are you a parking ticket?" He said hurriedly, almost exasperatedly. "Cause you are fine." I was already walking away.

"Bye Mike." I said and rounded a corner. In the distance I heard a voice go, "Oh Yeh, She wants me." _Oh Great. _I thought as I reached the lift. I almost thought He was going to come and follow me but he didn't. When I got to the grounds, it was really cold. I hadn't thought of taking my jacket. I was freezing after a while, so I began to Jog around the lake to get warmed up. The landscape of Element High was Beautiful. The tree's were Bronze, Gold and Fiery red, they glowed in the lights which were set up around the school. It was quite dark but the moon shone more clearly and the stars were definitely out tonight. I kept up my pace around the school, reaching a wonderful area just behind the tennis courts. There stood a lone Cherry blossom tree and I smiled at it comfortably, They had always been my favourite trees. Its petals were scattered around it yet some were still sitting on the tree.

Tired from my run, I lay down with my back against the trunk. I guess I was a little bit too tired, as I dozed off.

**Sorry it took a while to update, but my internet went haywire and I almost lost all of the chapter....actually a couple times I did.  
**

**Hope you enjoyed the chappie.**

**Lots of Love,**

**-BaybiiLexii  
**


	6. News Flash! A very important Note!

---------

-----------------------

**------------------------I hate notes more than anyone but please check this out.--------------------**

**---------------------------I Will be updating quite soon but The exams at my school are nearing so I have to go swot my socks off.-----------------------**

**--------------------------Also check out the links on my profile page. The only Link I don't have is Alice but thats cause the computers being such a dork and is being selfish.--------------------------**

**-------------------------If you have any complaints about the picture, please find me a replacement. I know there are probably some better pictures. I will also be putting up some outfits that Rosalie and Alice,------------------------**

**----------------------and Bella will be wearing through out the story. I think that this story is the best I've written so far so, I really can't wait to start updating. I seriously love writing and the more reviews the more happy I get.-----------------**

**-----------------------Especially when they are good ones from really special people. You've all been so nice and even though I only have 10 reviews, I'm really happy! But please review some mor If its not,--------------------------**

**------------------------------any touble, okay? I'd really like to thank the people who reviewed my story but this excluding my mate Esmee, anyway.. to the following people-:-----------------------**

**------------------To Lol, bellibella, miss-labyrinth, Marce, QueenMichelleJefferson, Dani-1811, twianatic215, booklover and Kayla.------------------------**

**--------------Thank you SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO x 100000000000000 Much!----------------**

**-----------Lots of Love----------**

**--------  
**

**-BaybiiLexii**

**xxx  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Dont go all Lovey Dovey** **on me!**

**_So Peeps, It's my Birthday. Nah I'm Serious! I thought I might aswell update on my B-day as a thankyou for being Patient._**

**_My Exams were really really stressing, especially since I hate maths. I'm in set 4 out of 4._**

**_Next year there will be 5 sets, I hope to be in set 4 or 3. My Aims will hopefully be met and rewarded with a Laptop._**

**_My Next update may have the results. If I am in set 4 you will see more updating._**

**_My B-day todaii was totally Class! Oh Yeh, I rock. My party is on thurs and my mam has set up some fitness thing for me to go too. Argh!_**

**_Love yah All, wish me good fortune...(I need that laptop)_**

**_Love BaybiiLexii_**

**_xxx  
_**

I drowsily rubbed my eyes and blinked under the sudden Harshness of Light. I groaned feebly and shielded myself from it with my hands, I then heard a low chuckle from above me. Wondering why someone was in my room, I snuggled close to the source of warmth and told them to go away.

"Ah, but that would leave you cold." Replied the lump of heat. I couldn't help noticing it's voice was suprisingly soothing and soft. It was Lucious, I think I know someone with a voice just like it....

My head shot up to get a look at the person. I had wrapped my self around the source of heat that had turned out to be none other than Edward. To say that I went Red would be a big Lie. My face almost exploded under the heat but he seemed to enjoying my embarrasment, which then turned to anger.

"What am I doing here?" I demanded trying to sound angry but failed miserably. He smiled at me. He already knew he was going to win me over.

"I found you under the Cherry tree in the southpark. I usually go out to play a little night tennis. I found you and you were freezing, didn't you think to bring a jacket?" He said worriedly. I stuck my tongue out at him moodily.

"Well..I, er, had other things on my mind." I said rather snidely. "Why didn't you take me to my place?"

"Bella, we are at your place." He grinned. I looked up and sure enough, across the hall I saw the pink glow of Alice's bedroom. I looked at the smirking Edward.

"What are you doing here then?" I said, trying to sound disapproving.

"You wouldn't let go of my shirt, I had to stay." He replied with a lopsided smile. Oh my god. My face exploded. My nose and one of my eyes sprouted out of my head and flew across the hall. Another eye zoomed into the bathroom and plopped into the sink. One of my ears landed in a shoe by the door. My lips dropped and landed on my bed. Skin splattered the walls. Tch, yeah right, but that's how it felt.

"Er, Bella?" Came the voice next to me. I spun around and caught him trying to take the amusement of his face, without much luck.

"Stop laughing at me, I know I look like I have deadly sunburn but thats no excuse." I growled back at him. He finally burst into laughter and I felt my cheeks become even redder then before, if that's possible. Finally after he snorted with Hysterics. I joined in too.

When we stopped we both had bellyache, and we clutched our stomachs murmuring "That wasn't wise."

----------

"What's your favourite colour." He asked me, sipping his loco hot coco.

"Emerald." I answered, looking into his eyes. Trust me to say that. He seemed to stare back at me and there was a hypnotic moment. "You?" I managed to squeal out.

"Blue." He said, searching my face. I smiled.

"Why Blue?" I asked him.

**EPOV**

"Why Blue?" She asked me, She lay back against the pillow, her hair splaying out. _Because it looks good on you.._ I wanted to say.

"It's a nice colour, the kind you see everywhere." I explained. She smiled at me, her perfect teeth showing over her plump red lips.

"Nice. What are your parents like?" She asked.

"Carlisle and Esme? They are kind, quite caring and mostly helpful. They seem to always be there at your need. And they really trust you with their whole heart. Carlisle is very careful with words, and cheerful, Esme is just great. She lost her first baby so I reckon she spoils us a little."

She nodded. I began to wonder about her.

"And You? What about your family?" I said. She turned her head to face me.

"I am an only child, my parents divorced when I was 3. Renee remaried to a guy called Phil, but Charlie lives alone and close to forks. I hope he doesn't remarry, I may have nowhere to escape." She said a little sadly. "He's a great guy, Clumsy like me, yet a little overprotective. My moms a scatterbrain but is quite clever." She finished.

I thought about some of the genes she could of inherited. She was Clumsy but not overprotective, and Clever but not a scatterbrain. Hmm, interesting.

"I worry about them alot though." She carried on. "Renee runs into so much trouble while I believe Charlie is lonely. I hardly talk to him, but he's my father so he's still Important yet he doesn't seem to realise that. I wish I could have a proper conversation with him." Her face seemed lost in memories before looking up at me and turning red. I love that blush.

"Sorry, listen to me rambling on...I better get going." She said, getting up from the bed. She straightened up and smiled at me. "Thanks for not leaving me out in the cold till I was blue." She grinned. I grinned back at her and a curious expression took over.

"What time is it?" She asked. Looking at my Watch I noticed it was almost 2.00 in the morning.

"Holy Crap!" She shouted. "I've got to go. Thank you so much for your hospitality." And with that she raced out the door.

---------------------------------------------------

**Normal POV**

Bella was sat at her desk, chewing her pencil while solving a dificult maths equation.

"Stupid Maths Equation that shouldn't be used for our age group..." She groaned, dragging her fingers through her brown locks. The door squeaked behind her and she spun round to see an embraced Jasper and Alice kissing their little mouths off.

"Ohlala, getting hot in here isn't it." She joked, Her eyebrows wiggling suggestively. They broke apart looking down at Her half dazed, half stunned. Then they both smiled shyly, looking at each other with love.

"Jasper don't take this the wrong way, but I need to get some info about tonight from Alice." Bella said slyly.

"No problem, Goodbye _Alice..._" Affection was drowned in his voice, as he left the seen. If Alice could blow, she would be the new paint on the walls. She seemed to fall back into place from her daydream and looked bewildered at Bella. She looked almost disbelieving.

"I need A glass of water, ice and no lemon." She sighed, falling back into a pale pink beanbag. That was here Alice. After the conversation of love, She'd found out that Alice had:

1) Gone to a Romantic Restaurant with a View of the sunset.

2) Ordered whatever she liked and Desert.

3) Been complimented Numerous times on her appearance.

4) Gone to a Fantastic Fireworks show.

5) Had her First kiss...Awww!

6) Jasper Confessed (Finally) As did she....(Finally)

7) Continued to kiss...

8)...and kiss....

9) .....and kiss....

10) ...Enough with the kissing!

11) had a midnight feast on the hill and kissed somemore.

12) Came back all loveydovey.

Phew 12 things. Jeez they do spend so much time kissing.

-----------------------------------------------------

**BPOV**

It had been almost Thrfee weeks since the lauren incident and the loveydovey scene between Jasper and Alice. Lauren had dedicated her life to crush mine but was at the moment resigning to just giving me glares till she could think of a menacing plan. Edward was still not very keen on this and the day after the incident, he'd gone to Lauren and had set everything straight with her. Tch, Straight? It just made everything worse as she now knew I was somewhere in his life. She should know that He probably never would go out with me.

English and my other subjects were much the same until one fated day....

**Next chapter, The Partaay!, will be continued hopefully soon.**

**Need that Laptop! x  
**


End file.
